


TO TVD smut chapters

by MikaelsonFamily



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFamily/pseuds/MikaelsonFamily





	1. Jeremy's and damon's Dark Secret

Damon is in elenas home and Plays with Jeremy Xbox.  
Elena says to Her Brother and Damon i have to shopping. bye. Damon and Jeremy ignore her. ok she is gone. suck my cock Jer. Damon opent his belt and his 12 inch cock was amazing. he Sits down to the Couch. Jeremy says finally is my stupid Sister gone! and he knees before Damon and sucked damon's cock.  
Damon moans. uhh suck my big cock Jeremy. Jer says i like your big cock it is so tasty. Damon. I am your slut. Says Jeremy to Damon. and he took this cock to his whole mouth. Your are anyway my slut Jer. Jeremy smiles to Damon everytime when he moans while he sucked his cock. Jer says to Damon fuck me in the mouth damon. finally i hoped you say that. slut. Damon moved his hands to Jeremy's head and pressed his slut's head to his cock and fucked Jer in the face hard and fast. suck it suck it Jeremy. 5 minutes past. Damon says to Jeremy. get Up you will be fucked. Both are Going to the table. Jeremy lay down on the table. Damon Sticks his cock to Jeremy's hole. Jeremy moans. fuck me hard. Damon of course i fucked you everytime hard. says damon and both looked to eachother's eyes. Your asshole is so tight Jer. says Damon And choked Jeremy's neck harder harder fuck me harder damon. damon fucked jer nearly in vampire Speed because damon is a Vampire. squirt in my mouth. moans Jeremy. Damon smiled. Uh i am gonna cum. moans damon. and he squirts his cum to Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy swallowed it. both are happy. Damon says next time you will be fucked in my Home. Jeremy. and kisses him. Jer says i can't wait to fucked by you again.


	2. Klaus new toy

Tyler serves now and only Klaus. that made him to a hybrid. In the morning, Klaus tells Tyler tonight I have to talk to you in my room. and you must be naked Tyler. Because of what Klaus? You will find out soon enough. Later that night, Tyler takes a shower. And then goes to Klaus room. Nobody was here but Klaus came into the room Tyler noticed it only when the door closed. Tyler turns around and sees his master naked. Klaus okay. Tyler was shocked. where he saw the cock from the original vampire Klaus. the tail was big and hard.  
Klaus went to the bed and said come now I want to fuck you. Tyler went to Klaus but he loved Caroline. not Klaus but had to do it otherwise Klaus was back in his psycho mode. Tyler knelt down and sucked Klaus cock. Klaus groaned good well keep it up, because you'll be my new toy.  
Tyler thought maybe he will love it then and did not love Caroline anymore.  
and so Tyler touched Klaus ass and took all the cock in his mouth. Klaus squirts cum into Tyler's mouth. and Tyler swallowed it. Klaus says my cock is still hard and your cock too as I see it, even though you love Caroline, Klaus smiled.  
I do not love Caroline from now on anymore Tyler said and spreads his ass for Klaus cock. so I like my little slut said Klaus. and put his cock in Tyler's hole. Klaus and Tyler groaned. Fuck me Daddy. Tyler said. Klaus fucked Tyler damn fast and Hart that Klaus balls beat on Tyler's ass. Although Tyler rides on Klaus. Oh my god fucking you feels good to Tyler. And your cock just feels so awesome Klaus. They fucked each other for 30 minutes. Both lay down and Klaus said. Thanks Tyler You can go. Tyler looked at Klaus confused. Go OUT. TYLER. and so Tyler went again


	3. Joshua's and marcel's Deal

Joshua is in marcel's apartment. because Joshua must spy Dahlia.  
And how should I watch the age-old dangerous witch. Marcel. I'm thinking of a plan Josh.  
Besides, I do not even want to do it. marcel.  
Unfortunately we do not have a plan. But please bring me a jean quickly because as you can see I only have boxer shorts.  
Right now, Josh has a perfect opportunity.  
Joshua moved to Marcel. or I'll blow you one and Touched Marcel penis. Josh what the hell ???? I love Rebekha. and you loved aiden. True, Josh smiled but I just miss the sex with aiden. and I just spy on the witch Dahlia if we fuck two. Marcel sighed. ok suck my cock. Joshua knelt in front of Marcel. and pulled down hes underpants and took all the big cock in his mouth. Marcel groaned oh my god that's cool. Joshua said I told you but you just wanted Rebecca. But now you can have me. Marcel. Your have right Josh. Marcel took Josh's head. and fucked him hard in the mouth. Marcel's cock was always in Joshua's, throat. While he fucked his face. Uhh take everything. Marcel moaned. Josh grabbed marcel's ass and took the whole cock in her mouth even though the cock is 12 inches big. Five minutes later Josh got up and they both went to the couch. Marcel sat down to the couch and Josh is sitting on marcel's big cock. Both moaned damn loud. Marcel your big fat cock is hornier than my Boyfriend's cock. Glad to hear. Marcel said cool. while Joshua rode marcel's penis.  
15 minutes later Marcel said to Josh I have to cum. Squirt into my mouth Marcel. and so Joshua knelt down. and Marcel splashed into Joshua's mouth. Joshua swallowed marcel's cum. Both got dressed. and Marcel says to Joshua. I hope you know the deal Josh. Joshua said I'll do it now and left.


	4. Jackson's and Elijah's little moment

Elijah is at the bayou to Help the werewolves because of the bomb Explosion many are injured and few are dead. Hayley says to Oliver that she is hunting Marcel for that. Oliver Goes to Jackson and Elijah. 

Jackson Hayley is gone she is hunting Marcel what do we do now. oh shit i dont know. Oliver i Hope that this fucking Vampire will not hurt her. Hayley is pregnant Marcel hates when Kids get hurt says Elijah. You dont know him Elijah. actually i know him because my Brother raised him 200 years ago. Oliver goes again to help his people while Elijah and Jackson are Talk about Hayley. Jackson please i won't to Fight you here can we go to the hut please and Fight in the Hut. fine Elijah.

Both are going to the hut. Jackson wants to slap Elijah. but Elijah holds Jackson's hand. he moves Jackson hand to his own big Vampire penis. Elijah what the fuck!!?? I thought you love Hayley. like me. It's complicated because Niklaus and i had 1000 years a sex Relationship until we arrived in new Orleans. What the fuck. You and your Brother had 1000 years a gay sex relationship. yes we had. but when you says this to Hayley you will die. and suck my cock yet. no Elijah i am not gay. ok then i will leave you all and you all can die because your people are injured. ok Elijah i do it. says jack. finally. get on your knees Jackson. Elijah unzipped his trousers and he has no underpants.  
wow Elijah how big is your cock. 

it is 12 Inches Long Jackson. I thought you love Hayley. I love her really but i am a little gay. when Hayley was for years gone i had a gay Relationship with Aiden.  
That means you has gay sex experience.  
yes i have. says Jackson. and sucks Elijah big hard cock.  
mhmm you are are really a good cocksucker Jackson because of your gay sex experience. can i go fast. Jackson. he responds with a smile. Elijah moves his hands to Jackson head and put his whole big hard cock to Jackson's mouth Jackson is Holding Elijah's ass for Support. 10 minutes is Jackson fucked by Elijah in the mouth. Elijah says to Jackson get up. Elijah really. i really love your cock says Jackson sad. dont worry Jackson you will be fucked. Jackson is Happy again and they both undressed. and Jackson lies down on the Table. Elijah Sticks his cock in Jackson's Asshole. are you ready Jackson. i am ready Elijah. Elijah fucked Jackson's Asshole hard deep and fast at once. your hole is so tight wolfboy. i really like to fuck you. and your big hard cock is so damn good. Vampire.

says Jackson while Elijah is choking Jackson's neck. and while Jackson is handcuffed on the table. the two have fucked 30 Minutes. Squirt your cum in my face says Jackson while Elijah fucked him. Elijah responds with a smile. Elijah's last Push was damn hard and he he goes to Jackson's face and squirts his cum to his face. Elijah frees Jackson from the Table. Both got dressed and that was fucking Amazing says Jackson to Elijah. it was really Amazing says Elijah. And both are Going to the injured werewolves to Help them again.


End file.
